deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman VS Ludwig
Batman VS Ludwig is a What-If Death Battle by Withersoul 235, putting Batman from DC Comics and Ludwig von Koopa from Super Mario against each other in a fight to the death. Please answer the polls before reading the page. Who do you want to win ? Batman Ludwig Who do you think would win the fight ? Batman Ludwig Batman Wiz: Batman, one of the most famous superheroes of all time. Boomstick: Poor Bruce Wayne had his parents murdered in front of him by Joe Chill... Wiz: ...who was thus responsible for the existence of Batman, because that was what got Bruce Wayne to fight crimes. Boomstick: Although he doesn't have any actual superpowers, Batman is an expert in hand-to-hand combat, martial arts and is filled to the top with a literal sh*tload of gadgets. 'Utility belt' *Batclaw *Gas bombs *Taser *Various kinds of Batarangs *Shock Gloves *Explosive Gel *Disruptor *Bolas 'Batsuit' *Bulletproof *Flame and shock resistant *Glider *Gauntlets with blades *Night Vision *Infra-red lens 'Feats' *Avoided practically unavoidable Omega Beams *Survived in outer space for like 24 seconds *Broke into Area 51 AND Area 52 *(Quite literally) Swapped a venomous drink faster than the eye can blink Wiz: I think it's clear you shouldn't mess with him. Boomstick: He's one of the founding members of the Justice League. Wiz: And he can escape ANY trap. Boomstick: Does that include a stampede of cows attempting to crush him ? Wiz: Eh... i suppose so ? Batman: I'm Batman ! Ludwig von Koopa Wiz: The mighty Ludwig von Koopa, oldest son of Bowser... Boomstick: He considers himself to be the Koopalings' leader, but he's actually very arrogant and cocky. Wiz: Still, Ludwig is not to be messed with. Boomstick: He has a lot of magic power. A LOT. 'Power' *Fireballs *Blue, homing fireballs *Blue fireballs that split in two, three, four or five *Can shoot electricity from his hands *Teleportation *Flutter Jumping *Cloning *Levitation *Hovering *Magic Wand 'Skills' *Very agile *Acrobatic and atlethic *Can spin for seconds without becoming dizzy *Can spin around in his shell and "turn himself in a weapon", figuratively *Skilled at creating magic *Can cause earthquakes by stomping *Can turn people into whatever he "wands" (get it ?) by magic 'Feats' *Has survived getting flattened by a fortress and a castle *Can survive in lava *Extremely durable *Has survived his own apparant explosion *Has defeated Mario at times 'Weaknesses' *Cockiness has led to his downfall at times *Thinks of himself as undefeatable *Very arrogant Wiz: He also has a Koopa Clown Car, equipped to the top with weapons. He also has a hammer for when in emergency. He can even regenerate and create the vehicles out of thin air. Boomstick: Whether you want it or not, Ludwig will always be a fierce opponent. Ludwig: That sounds like music to my ears. Pre-fight Boomstick: All right, the combatants are set. Wiz: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Fight Batman arrives at Bowser's Castle, at the bridge. In the shadows, a Koopaling reveals himself atop one of the lowest towers. Ludwig: And here we have ? Batman: I'm Batman, and i've been sent here to capture a specific tortoise-like being. He has dark blue hair... Ludwig: Yes ? Batman: ...and a magic wand... Ludwig: Yeeees ? Batman: ...and he's very arrogant. Ludwig: (Screw you, bat face.) Then i must know who you're lookin' for. HE'S RIGHT HERE ! Ludwig jumps down from the tower. Batman: Prepare yourself. Batman throws batarangs, but Ludwig somersaults out of the way. The Koopa Kid retaliates with a few fireballs. Batman avoids them all and uses his flamethrower. Ludwig teleports behind Batman and shoots lightning from his hand, but Batman is unaffected. Batman throws some explosive Batarangs, all of which hit. Ludwig hovers above Batman and spits series of blue fireballs. Batman jumps out of the way and throws smoke pellets. Batman jumps out of the shadow and kicks Ludwig before spraying him with Explosive Gel. Ludwig screams as he's engulfed by the detonation. Batman walks off but Ludwig spins at Batman. Batman is hit but throws a flashbang at him. Ludwig hides in his shell, but Batman picks it up and throws it onto the tower. Ludwig jumps back to Batman and spits barrages of homing fireballs. Batman jumps into the air and glides into Ludwig, then smashes him into the floor, electrifies him with the Shock Gloves and puts him to sleep with a Bat-Dart. Batman grabs Ludwig and takes him away, but the Koopa Kid wakes up and spits firebreath at Batman. The Batsuit is very slightly damaged. Batman continously throws Batarangs at Ludwig. The Koopa Kid gets enough and clones himself. Batman avoids their fireballs, but the real Ludwig starts teleporting all over the place. Batman quickly fires the Grapnel Gun and pulls Ludwig closer to him. Ludwig shoots some more electricity but Batman is still unaffected. Ludwig stomps the floor, creating earthquakes. Batman loses his balance and falls. Ludwig jumps atop of him and bites down on his chest and swiping him with his claws. Batman swiftly recovers and punches him into the wall. Batman fires the Bat-Goo Gun and sticks Ludwig to the wall. The Koopa melts the goo with more fireballs, Flutter Jumps and then hovers into the air. Ludwig avoids some more Batarangs and creates a Koopa Clown Car. He starts attacking Batman, who avoids his buzzsaws and drills. Ludwig activates the wheels and tries to ram his opponent, but Batman jumps out of the way and grabs Ludwig, who is pulled out of his kart. Ludwig hits Batman with a few hammers (including a squeaky hammer) and levitates into the air once again. Ludwig charges one giant fireball, but Batman fires his Batclaw and grabs Ludwig by the throat. Ludwig tries to escape, but to no avail. Batman: I'm sorry. Batman then jerks the Batclaw downwards, snapping Ludwig's neck. Ludwig closes his eyes and falls downwards. Batman catches the Koopa Kid's body and lays him on the ground. Batman holds a minute of silence before walking off. Batman, at the edge of the bridge, throws smoke pellets into the ground and dissapears in a puff of smoke. Results Wiz: Nooooooooo ! Not Ludwig ! Boomstick: While Ludwig had a lot of magic, Batman countered it all with his gadgets. Wiz: Sure, Ludwig was powerful and skilled, but Batman had a much bigger variety of weapons and the like than Ludwig. Boomstick: Plus, Ludwig is very durable and athlethic, but Batman had everything to counter him: Gadgets, bombs, a cape that doubles as glider, and so on. Wiz: Man, Ludwig, you did bad, man ! Boomstick: The winner is Batman. Trivia *This battle is the first in a series of very bizzare What-If Death Battles putting the Koopalings against Marvel and DC characters. It will be followed by Iggy VS Spider-Man, Hulk VS Roy, Morton VS Doomsday, Wendy VS Rogue, Lemmy VS Atom and Larry VS Black Canary. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DC vs Mario themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016